Roland Broom
'''Roland Broom '''is the eldest son of Jason Broom and Darlessa Serret. He is the Lord of Broomsfield and the head of House Broom. He is married to Lady Janna Bettley who he has two children with, Gerold Broom and Aubrey Broom. Appearance Roland has light brown hair that is beginning to turn grey, which he keeps short. He has a decently built body, but it is nothing compared to what his body once was during his younger years. He has dark green eyes. His body is pockmarked with scars from the War of the Seven Banners, especially his left leg which still has yet to properly heal. His left leg has a tendency to have pain flares, which causes Lord Roland a great deal of pain. History Roland Broom was born to Lord Jason Broom and Darlessa Serret in 332 AC, in the fourth year of their marriage. His birth was a joyous occasion, as it strengthened the Brooms with a son and heir to the Lordship of Broomsfield. A scant two years later his younger brother Raynald was born, further solidifying the Broom line. Roland was a child who had a way with his words, most of the time convincing other children to join him in his many childish plans. Some say that his Voice held a powerful and commanding tone that makes it easier for him to command respect from his men, smallfolk, or anyone he talks to. After learning how to properly command the respect, or at least the attention, of the local children, Roland begins his training with sword at the hands of Ser Stafford Bettley, Master-at-Arms of Castle Broom, by order of his father. His father hopes that the training will help him become an able commander. He would also learn riding from Ser Stafford, who would encourage him to continue his riding as he had a natural talent for it. During his training under Ser Stafford Bettley, Roland takes to playing mock sieges with the other children. He would later approach Ser Stafford on the subject, and the Bettley knight would teach him of the strategy involved in being a fortifier. In the year 345 AC, Roland is introduced to his future wife, Janna Bettley. The two start off on a rocky start, as neither of them enjoy the thought of each other. The two eventually do find love in their match, and when they are wed three years later the two love each other. In the year 362 AC, Janna Bettley becomes pregnant and later gives birth to a boy who is named Gerold Broom. The War of the Seven Banners also begins, and Roland leaves to participate in the war. Four years later in 368 AC, the war ends and Roland returns to his lands and family. In the year 370 AC, Janna Bettley becomes pregnant and gives birth to a girl who is named Aubrey Broom. In the next ten years, Roland goes about ruling his lands and other such lordly things. Timeline 332 AC: Roland is born. 334 AC: Raynald is born. 338 AC: Roland starts to learn how to command respect with his voice. 340 AC: Roland begins his swordsmanship training. 344 AC: Roland begins learning to ride and properly care for horses. 345 AC: Roland is officially betrothed to Janna Bettley. 348 AC: Roland marries Janna Bettley. 350 AC: Roland learns of the strategies involved in being a fortifier. 350 AC: Lord Jason Broom dies, thereby making Roland Lord of Castle Broom. 362 AC: Janna Bettley becomes pregnant. 362 AC: Gerold Broom is born. 364 AC: War of the Seven Banners begins. 364 AC: Roland leaves to fight in the War of the Seven Banners. 368 AC: The War of the Seven Banners ends and Roland returns to his lands. 370 AC: Janna becomes pregnant and gives birth to a girl, who is named Aubrey. 370-375 AC: Lordly stuff. 375 AC: Participated in the Westerlands tourney. 375-380 AC: More lordly stuff. Recent History Lord Roland visited his friend Kevan Crakehall in Crakehall. Lord Roland is readying himself for the journey to Ashmark for the dual Marbrand wedding. Lord Roland is approached by Lord Owen Swyft, and talks with the new Lord of Cornfield. Lord Roland talks with his liege, Lady Paramount Ellyn Lannister. Lord Roland is interrupted by Ser Daven Lefford. Lord Roland attends the funeral of Lord Lyle Lefford with his son. Lord Roland and Lord Daven discuss the possibility of a betrothal between Gerold and Olenna. Lord Roland and his son depart the Golden Tooth for Lannisport. Lord Roland and his son arrive at Lannisport, and are greeted by Lady Sarelle Westerling. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=8gw5v0bfr7&f=398641815526195378 Category:Westerlander Category:House Broom